


Bruised Hips

by LinusPearl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom!Kuroo, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Slight fluff, Top!Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:58:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Biting, nails leaving marks on skin, everything Kuroo loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruised Hips

**Author's Note:**

> A short oneshot, after a long while without writing. I hope you'll like, good reading <3

Soft pants on the back of his neck. Goosebumps prickling all along his spine from top to bottom. Then locks of hair tickle the nape of his neck and Tetsurou swallows back a moan, reducing it to a grunt. Small fingers dig in his hips, nails leave burning red marks in his skin. Tetsurou’s right hand flies back to grip Kenma’s. Kenma’s breath feels closer, the tiniest noise falling right into his ears and Tetsurou buries his forehead deeper in the damp pillow.

“Tetsu...”

Kenma nips and sucks a spot on Tetsurou’s neck, cutting the last shreds of self-control his friend had when he finally dares biting at the sensitive skin. Tetsurou groans as his head snaps back up, hot pants and soft sounds spilling in direction of the ceiling. His clenched fists almost wrench the pillow beneath him. He can’t help the shudders coursing his body as Kenma snakes a thin arm around his shoulders, effectively preventing him from hiding in the pillow again.

“Is it good?” Kenma whispers, words cut by his harsh breath.

Tetsurou bites his lower lip in a desperate attempt to muffle his voice only to open his mouth on a soft needy moan. He nods in answer, brain too focused on pleasure to manage a proper answer. Kenma shifts a little to lay his forehead on Tetsurou’s shoulder blade and with the next thrust he has Tetsurou keening and bowing his back.

“More...”

Kenma adjusts his hold around his boyfriend’s large shoulders and then thrusts in a little harder. A little faster too. The pace starts getting slightly rushed.

It feels hot everywhere Kenma is touching him. There is absolutely no way he can last much longer. Tetsurou circles his fingers around Kenma’s wrist where his hand is still griping his hip with bruising force.

“Kenma...” Tetsurou whines weakly.

A sharp bite on the back of his neck is the small push enough to break the burning bubble settled deep in his lower belly. Tetsurou’s body shakes and Kenma rides him through his orgasm, sucking with care the spot he previously bit. Kenma lets out a low throaty moan as languid spasms seize his body, following Tetsurou in reaching climax.

Tetsurou lets his face drop forward while Kenma peppers lazy opened mouth kisses along his shoulders. As the tremors of their high slowly recede from their limbs, both try to catch their breath. With a gentle nudge of his elbow, Tetsurou makes Kenma slide off from his back. Kenma slings one arm around his waist after falling limply at his side.

Despite the dampness of the bedding, it feels good to lay here. Tetsurou is a bit disoriented when he next opens his eyes. He’s on his right side, Kenma snuggling close, face buried in his chest. The covers are pulled high on them. As he shifts his legs, Tetsurou notices a pair of clean boxers hugging his butt. While he doesn’t remember doing so, he probably fell asleep. And Kenma took care of everything. A fond smile pulls one corner of his mouth as he brushes away Kenma’s fringe to place a kiss on his forehead. Unexpected attentions are often the ones best remembered. They also often make the sweetest memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. First posted on tumblr, any change made is grammar correction or for better comprehension. Don't hesitate to tell me what you thought or to visit me on tumblr :3


End file.
